Forgotten
by Hopeformeyet
Summary: Reborn X femTsuna reborn and the other Guardians have left Tsuna in Japan as they go to Italy. What will happen when Reborn comes to take Tsuna back to Italy on her 18 birthday? (I do not own the cover image.)
1. Chapter 1

_Hello readers and welcome to my first fan fiction! The characters may be a little OOC but please forgive me. I love fem tsuna and reborn fics and I hope you really enjoy mine. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn.**_

The outside was quiet in the early morning hours around Namimori. A girl of seventeen walked to her school, calmly taking in her surroundings. Normally her morning hours were filled with getting shot with a gun, fighting for her food, keeping her two best-friends from fighting and getting to school in time so not to be "bitten to death" by Hibari-san. However those best-friends, and guardians, were all in Italy training for their future positions with Reborn. Tsuna sighed. It had been almost three years now since she had last seen or heard from them. Reborn had been extremely strict about contact, saying it was not important for Tsuna to know the extent of her guardians' abilities for right now. Wincing at the thought of Reborn, Tsuna ignored the stab in her hear. To her it seemed as though Reborn had forgotten all about her and how all of this would affect her. Had he forgotten that she too could change while her friends trained without her? Shaking her head, Tsuna quickened her pace. Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday and she would officially inherit the Vongola. Dino was coming to pick her up today right after school. Dino, another person that she had not seen since Reborn and her guardians had left for Italy.

Finally coming to the school gate, Tsuna schooled her features into a cold mask. After being left behind by the people that she cherished so dearly, Tsuna had become lonely and depressed, she had closed herself from people on an emotional level, never allowing them to know her thoughts or why she did or said what she did. She was a mystery to them. The one person that used to be clumsy and loud but always willing to help another person no matter the cost was gone. All that was left was a cold shell of the person that once inhabited her body. Tsuna's emotional state was not the only change. The once flat chested body was now curvy, even in the unflattering school uniform. Smooth, shiny brown hair, large caramel eyes and a pair of soft pink lips later; she was one of the most beautiful girls in school. She was oblivious to all of this however, focused solely on her studies and at keeping people at bay. Her once average grades were now some of the highest in her grade. She had completely changed over the last three years and her friends and her beloved tutor were ignorant to them all. Tsuna came to hate these changes. Sure everyone else loved them but to her they were a reminder to what her friends had missed. Once more shaking her head, Tsuna walked on to the school grounds ready to get this last day in hell over. _'Graduation is almost here. Remember that Tsuna. Once that is over you will live in Italy permanently. You'll be with your friends and Reborn. Everything will work out. I hope it works out.'_

"Now everyone remember to do your homework tonight and that we will be taking a grade on it. Alright, everyone dismissed."

Called the teacher as the school day ended. As everyone clattered to get to the door first, Tsuna walked up to the teacher's desk. Setting the finished homework one the desk, Tsuna stated quietly,

"Teacher, I will be out of town for several days and I would like you to email me all of my missed assignments for those days and they shall be given to you the day I come back. I have already asked the other teacher if they would do the same and the office has given their approval as long I take any tests I miss on school grounds after I come back."

Looking at the teacher in front of her she waited for the teacher's approval and, after a nod from the instructor, she quickly made her way out of the class room and off of school grounds. Keeping her fast pace, she made her way to her house. Opening the door, she called a greeting to her mother before hurrying upstairs to change, missing her mother's call for her to come into the living room. Hearing her daughters foot steps going up the stairs, Nana frowned. Tsuna had become so antisocial lately. When ever she asked where Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, and Reborn were, Tsuna would get this blank look on her face and Nana immediately changed the subject, afraid that her daughter would have a break down. The first year that Tsuna's friends come over, she was in depression. She wouldn't eat, speak or even move. It had scared Nana so bad. She took Tsuna to the hospital, but they said there was nothing they could do except give her some medication to ease the depression. They warned that these meds wouldn't completely get rid of her depression and that she might never be the same Tsuna that she had come to know. Slowly, Tsuna had started to eat and talk again. But Nana worried that something would once again trigger the depression. She wasn't sure she could take looking into her daughter's almost lifeless eyes again. She hadn't told Iemitsu about the incident and she never wanted to. Breaking out of her thoughts she looked at the two men across from her, smiling.

"Dino-san, Reborn-chan, I am glad to see you after so long. Tsuna hadn't said were you all had gone and I was worried." The blond man laughed and apologized while the man next to him raised an eyebrow.

"Tsuna never said anything to you? I thought I told her to tell you we were all on vacation." Nana gave him a weird look. It was almost as if she didn't believe him.

"Do you not believe me Nana-san?" Reborn asked, curios to why this usually trusting woman didn't believe him. Nana hesitated but gave in.

"Tsuna… well… I had to take her to the doctor after everyone left. She became so…. Depressed? Emaciated? I don't know. She wouldn't move or at or talk to me." Nana started to cry tears quietly sliding down her face, leaving silvery trails.

"She became so thin and her eyes were almost lifeless. When she slept, which wasn't very often, she would start screaming because of the nightmares she was having. I couldn't take it anymore, so I took her to the hospital and they gave her some medication but she still isn't the same Tsuna."

Dino looked concerned and Reborn had gone completely still. Neither one of them had expected this outcome from the shy, lovable little girl they had once know. "When you say changed Nana-san," Dino started to ask. "What exactly has changed? Didn't the medication restore her back to the way she was?"

Reborn nodded in agreement, but Nana just shook her head. "When the doctors gave it to me they told me that it would get her moving and that whatever had caused the depression was still there. They couldn't do much and when they tried to talk to her she just stared at them, like she did me. They gave her the strongest medication they had but it only got her moving as they said. She doesn't talk much anymore. When she does it's only when necessary. She hates how I try to push her into making more friends. When I bring up the subject, she lashes out and says things that really hurt. She focuses on school and her grades have really improved. I am not complaining about that but there are days when she won't come home until late at night or might not come home for several days. I don't know what she does but I know that is what she does after a night of not sleeping. She will wake up really early and not come home until really late. I think the only reason that she came home this early is because she knew that Dino-san was coming. She won't smile or laugh and to be honest, it scares me."

The tears had stopped but her eyes still glimmered with the unshed tears. Reborn looked at her for a long while before standing up. "I will go tell Tsuna to get her bags. And Mrs. Sawada?" Nana looked at him. "I will talk with Tsuna about her depression, alright?" Nana nodded slowly and watched as Reborn headed up the stairs.

Tsuna was meditating. Legs crossed, hands on her knees, back straight. She breathed in deeply through her nose and slowly let it out through her mouth. Repeating this process several times, she finally had calmed down enough to restart her packing. It was all mechanical. No thought behind actions, her mind far away. She had headed back down stairs to ask her mother about when Dino would show up when she had heard a voice she hadn't heard in three long years. Reborn's voice had sent pleasurable shivers down her spine. It made her wonder how it would feel to be held, kissed, touched….. Tsuna shook her head. Breathing slowly she focused on her task in front of her. She didn't even stop when she heard her door open.

"Long time no see, Dame-Tsuna."

The deep voice traveled through the room. It received no answer. Reborn frowned, annoyed at being ignored but he stayed quite and in the doorway, taking in the girl before him. What he saw gave him a shock. Tsuna's once short hair had grown to her waist, all baby fat had left leaving only soft curves. She had grown in height as well, now coming up to his chest and gaining wonderful legs. This was not the child that he had left behind; this was a woman that was sure to be a force to be reckoned with. Finally turning to face him, Tsuna kept her face blank and gave no sign that she even cared that he was there. All she said was

"I have packed everything. When do we leave?" No emotion, no greeting, no frightened scream of "Reborn!" Just two sentences that she could have said to anyone. Reborn's frown deepened. For some reason he was hurt by her lack of emotion towards him. Shaking off his sense of unease he proceeded forward.

"That's not how you talk to someone that you haven't seen in a while now is it, Tsuna?" his tone was almost playful. A tone that she had once feared because it meant pain for her. Instead, she looked and said impassively, "Only to someone who is annoying you and won't answer a question without asking another question." Reborn could only stare in disbelief.

Chapter finish

Please review! And thank you for reading.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is another chapter to Forgotten! I thank you all that reviewed and thanks for being so kind about giving advice. I tried to put it to use as I wrote this chapter. Please tell me how I did. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn._

Dinner that night was an almost silent. Almost because Nana talked to both Dino and Reborn about what had been going on with her and Tsuna for the last three years. Dino would nod and make laugh along but it had a forced feeling behind it. Nana didn't notice or didn't care, just happy to have someone to talk to. Reborn ate his food while deep in thought about what had happened earlier.

_Flashback_

_Reborn could only stare in disbelief at the girl in front of him. No longer was she scared of him. No longer did shiver in fear around him. When Nana had said that Tsuna had changed, he had had his doubts about how serious she was. Now he could see that she had changed and he didn't like it one bit. Looking at the expressionless girl, he knew this situation had more to it. Tsuna was stronger than he sometimes gave her credit for and she wouldn't break like this just because they had left. No, something had happened. And when he found out who or what had caused these changes there would be hell to pay._

_End of flashback_

His thoughts were broken as heard a chair scrape across the wooden floor. Looking over he saw Tsuna put her dishes in the sink and for her room. Not bothering to be polite, not asking for permission to leave, and simply left. The frown on his face deepened.

_In Tsuna's room_

Closing her door quietly, Tsuna pressed her back against the cool wooden door, sliding down and hooked her arms around her knees. Her hands were shaking and her eyes had unshed tears in them. It hurt. To be cold to her mother, the people at school, Dino and it especially hurt to be cold to Reborn. But what was she supposed to do? If they knew what had happened, what would they say? What would _Reborn_ say?

Shaking her head, Tsuna got up and got ready to take a bath. She wanted to get at least a little sleep tonight after all. Grimacing at the thought she left the room and headed to the bathroom

_In the kitchen_

Nana hummed happily under her breath as she washed the dishes. It had been a long time since she had felt this good. She finally had people to talk to. As bad as that sounded, she couldn't help the thought. Tsuna had changed so much lately that she could no longer hold a conversation with her daughter without an argument. Frowning she concentrated on the fact that Tsuna would soon be back to normal since she would be seeing her friends later.

So deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Reborn until he said her name. Looking over at him, smiling she answered, "Yes, Reborn-chan?"

Reborn looked at her for a minute thinking about how to word what he wanted to ask, he gave up and decided to be blunt.

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little about when Tsuna first started to act like she does now."

Nana froze for a second but then sighed and nodded her head. Sitting at the kitchen table, she motioned for Reborn to do the same. Thinking for a moment, she then started to speak.

"It started a couple months after everyone left. She had continued to smile and laugh and talk but she was definitely sad. She hid it though and tried her hardest in school. One day though…something seemed off. She was jumpy. Every little sound made her jump and whenever you talked to her she seemed suspicious about whatever you were saying. When I asked her what was wrong she gave me this odd look. She just stared at me for a couple of minutes before she said that she felt something bad would happen that day."

Nana seemed to be lost in her memories for a few minutes, before shaking her head and continuing on with her story.

"After looking at my face for a few minutes she started to laugh. Smiling she said that she was just kidding and had wanted to play a joke on me. After apologizing she left for school. I went about my normal routine but when it came time for Tsuna to start getting home, she didn't show up. I just thought that she was continuing the joke that she had stated that morning and was getting kind of mad. I waited up for her for hours. Finally around two or three in the morning she showed up. I was about to scold her for being so late but when I looked at her, something wasn't right. She was even more nervous than she had been that morning and she was extremely pale."

Reborn looked at Nana with a feeling of dread filling his stomach. Tsuna's hyper intuition had picked up something dangerous. Her coming home late either meant that she had found the danger and destroyed or had waited until it was safe for her to proceed home. From what he was hearing though, she had simply waited for the danger to pass for the time being. Reborn listened even closer to what Nana was saying.

"I scolded her for being so late but she didn't seem to be paying attention. Her eyes were constantly shifting, searching for something. I reached out to touch her….." Her voice trailed off. Reborn looked at her, "and what happened then?" he asked as gently as possible. Nana's face had gone white and he had to lean forward to here the rest of the story.

"She went crazy. She started to scream at me not to touch her, not to talk to her. Then as quick as it happened it stopped. She went silent, her face became blank and her eyes looked dead. She went upstairs and didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't talk. She just sat there. When I took her to the doctors they said it might be a delayed reaction to everyone leaving. When they put her on medication she got better but she is still not Tsuna."

Reborn tried to comfort the woman by patting her shoulder and thanking her for telling him. Nana gave him a shaky smile and nodded. As he got up to leave she spoke once more, "Help her. Please." Turning around he nodded his head and gave her a confident smirk. Of course he would help Dame-Tsuna. He was one of the only people that could.

_Chapter finished._

_Thanks again for all those who have reviewed. I am glad you all are enjoying reading this as I am writing it. _

_Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Until next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone! I am finally updating Forgotten as you can see. I personally thought this was my worst chapter but I will leave that for you to decide. I didn't have any homework today (YAY!) so I was finally able to type this up. Well I will stop and let you read. _

"this is Italian"

_Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn._

_Tsuna's dream_

_She was walking. That was all. Every time she had this dream it was the same. In this realm of her mind, she hid everything. So she walked until she faced __**it.**__ It looked like a simple mirror but looks can be deceiving. If someone was to look in the mirror they would see nothing. Not their reflection, just a black surface. Looking into the mirror she waited. Slowly a figure appeared in the mirror. It came gradually, almost as if was walking the same way Tsuna had. Finally the figure appeared. __**It **__smiled showing jagged teeth that looked out of place on a human figure. "__Long time no see Tsuna."_

Tsuna watched as the unfamiliar buildings quickly passed by. She pointedly ignored the two men sitting across from her, leaving the car in an uncomfortable silence. She was to deep in her thoughts to talk to the men across from her. Once again she had had that same dream. The same damn dream that had kept her up all night and, for a matter of fact, still did. The _**thing**_in the mirror was terrible. Its voice was a sickly sweet thing and grated her nerves. Not that she showed it to the thing. That would mean that it could see that it had annoyed her. If she ignored it would then fall silent or in the worst case scenario would start showing her the events that had led up to the mirror being in her mind.

Tsuna almost shuddered at the thought. The actual event had been terrifying enough. She remembered the running, the fall that allowed her pursuer to catch up with her. She remembered the hands that had held her down as they had injected a burning substance into her veins. She had kicked at her captor who had, in the process of injecting the liquid into her veins, loosened his grip. She ran for what seemed like forever, scared to go home but needing to check on her mother. While she was running that disgusting voice had started. When she had fallen asleep the mirror had been there.

She knew she should tell Reborn. She knew that she should confess everything to him. She knew the real reason behind everyone's leaving. She didn't blame them really. She just didn't know why they had to hide it. It had hurt and the voice in her head wasn't helping. It had been the one to tell her why her friends had left, why Reborn had left. To have something born from a liquid injected into her know more about her family's situation she, their boss, their _friend,_ did upset her greatly.

Dino fidgeted in his seat wanting to break the silence but not wanting to get shot (by Reborn) or a blank stare (from Tsuna). Reborn seemed not to notice the silence; instead he was far to gone in his thoughts to think about it. Tsuna had been quite that morning. Almost too quite, and she had been pale too. Sure she had been quite before but now she didn't even acknowledge that he and Dino were in the car.

Narrowing his eyes, he spoke, his voice soft and commanding.

"We will soon be arriving at the Vongola Headquarters and you will be expected to greet the Ninth. Then there will be some types of social event in the later hours. Most likely it will be a party that all of Vongola's allies will attend. In the time between arriving and the party you will be learning the names of all of the guest and which Family they come from. In this time you will also be getting ready. You will not be able to see your Guardians until about an hour before the party. Are there any problems?"

Tsuna simply turned her head, nodded and continued to stare out the window. Sighing, and resisting the urge to shoot her like the old days, he looked at Dino.

"Did you look into the matters that we discussed?" Seeing Dino nod he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm waiting for your repot on the matter."

Looking over at Tsuna, Dino sighed. "The guards that were to remain here in Japan had almost nothing to report. They said that she did about the same thing that she did when her friends were here. The only difference was that she was alone. They did say that one night the found a man working for the Stella Family. The guards immediately took care of him, but they found two syringes when they were checking him. One was full but the other was empty."

Reborn almost paled. The Stella Family had become a problem a little over three years ago. They had once been an ally of Vongola but after hearing that the new boss would be a female, they had removed themselves from the alliance. This had not been a problem until recently. They had started to threaten Tsuna's life. So, in an attempt to throw them off, they had spread out that the Tenth would be coming to Italy along with her Guardians to train for their future positions. But this rumor had only been partly true. Yes, the Guardians had come and yes, they were getting used to their positions but Tsuna was not included.

It had been a gamble to leave Tsuna by herself but Reborn had faith that she could fight if the worst occurred. They had wanted to trick the Stella Family out of Japan. The Family knew that the Guardians would never leave their boss unguarded, so to them this was the perfect opportunity to strike. So for the last three years the Guardians had been keeping up the scam. To say that they were excited to see Tsuna would have been an understatement. They were over-joyed. Even Hibari and Mukuro, though neither would let anyone know.

Reborn looked at Tsuna. When the others see her like this…. Well it wasn't going to be pretty. They would either fall into a depression or they would become angry and want to threaten, and kill if they got the chance, what had made her become that way. But that lead to another question, what had made Tsuna act like this? Looking at Dino, he hoped that Tsuna behavior had nothing to do with that mysterious liquid.

The mansion was filled with excitement. They were finally going to meet the Tenth boss of the Vongola. The Guardians, especially Gokudera, had talked about how amazing she was. How kind and how innocent she was and because of that they thought that she was weak. She had made so many of her enemies become her allies and even if they were her enemies she still smiled at them, begging them not to fight. They had never heard of a mafia boss like that and were eager to make their own opinions of her.

The Guardians were even more excited finally after three long years of having no contact with their dearest friend and boss they were going to be able to see her. They wondered what she looked like now after so many years. Surely she could not have changed that much, right?

_Finished_

_So what did you think, was it any good? Well please review and tell me what you think. Oh and if you haven't checked out Stay with me then please read that. It was my first time writing an angst fic…or would this also be included in angst? Anyway please tell me what you think your reviews fuel my writing. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Wow a new chapter and I just updated too! Well I was reading through my chapters and I realized that I really wanted to add some romance to the chapters. So I made this chapter to make up for the lack of said romance. It might be a little confusing but please just hang in there. So please read and tell me what you think of this chapter._

As the sleek black car started up the curving driveway, Tsuna started to feel fear rise up in her again. Would she still know these people that she used to call her friends, her Guardians? Time could change people and not only for the better. She was a living example of that. Ever since she had gained that _**thing **_inside of her head, she had pushed away all human contact. She didn't want to hurt anybody. She just wanted to keep them safe from herself. If something happened to that mirror, if it was damaged in any way then she might lose herself to a monster.

Which was absolutely unacceptable in her mind. Nothing would hurt what she cared for and even if she got hurt; as long as her precious people were okay then everything would be fine. Tsuna frowned at her thoughts. Her heart hurt thinking about these things. She knew that acting this way may hurt the people she cared about but what other choice did she have? If she told them the truth they would blame themselves for not being there for her. But she knew that wasn't the only reason she wouldn't say anything. If she told them what had happened then she was sure that Reborn would hate her.

He had worked so hard to change her skittish way of living and if she told him that she couldn't even defend herself, she could see the disappointment in his face already. So no, she couldn't do that to him. She remembered when she figured out why she often felt the need to see him pleased with her and why her heart beat would quicken when he was near. It had been a little after her fifteenth birthday. She had been down stairs with her mother and Bianchi. She hadn't been really paying them any attention until Bianchi had asked how Nana and Iemitsu had met.

_Nana giggled and got a dreamy look in her eye. Sighing she said, "No words can describe how we met. It was love at first sight it was. My heart had gone all doki doki and the rest, as they say, was history."_

_Tsuna was about to continue gazing out at the yard and resume ignoring their antics when she realized something. "Mama when you say doki doki, what exactly do you mean?" _

_She prayed that it wasn't what she thought it meant. If it was then she was in deep trouble. Not only would Bianchi kill her, rather painfully she was sure, but if __**he**__ ever found out…her life would be screwed. _

_Nana giggled at her daughter's silly question. "It's the type of heart beat you get when the person you love is near Tsu-chan. The person who makes you blush and stutter and when he looks at you, you get warm all over. It means you're in love."_

'_Love? No it can't be love. It's REBORN! How on earth can you fall in love with a man like him?' Tsuna's thoughts were frantic. Not only could she possibly be in love with her sadistic BABY tutor, but she could possibly be killed for it too. She paled at the thought. If Reborn ever found out she was in deep trouble. Only two possibilities could occur from this. One, he would laugh at her and make fun of her forever after words or he would distance himself from her which, as much as she hated to admit, would hurt her greatly. _

Tsuna chuckled inside of her head. Those times felt like so long ago. She wishes that she could go back to a time like that. She looked across the car at the man in her thoughts. It had been soon after that conversation that Reborn had gotten the news he had been waiting for. Verde had finally figured out the way to get their original bodies back. It had been one of the few times that she had seen him look like he was truly happy. That thought broke her heart. She wanted to be the one to put such a look on his face. She had shaken her head and congratulated him, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach that was signaling how the coming events would affect her.

Her gut feeling had been right. Reborn had come home and everyone was shocked at how the man looked. It just wasn't possible for a human man to look that good. Of course she should have remembered that this was Reborn and he wasn't human, he was the devil and boy did he remind her of that fact. Of course now that she understood the reason behind why her heart acted the way it did around him, she had to figure a way to hide it from him and his mind reading abilities. It didn't help her heart now that he was so good looking either. So she acted like she had when he had been a baby. She held her blushes in with all her might and hid the flinches that she made when another women was talking, flirting really, with him.

But she knew she didn't have the right to be jealous of these women. They were beautiful, smart, and confident and he was way out of her league. She wasn't beautiful she knew. She might be cute but she was a cry baby and whined when reborn made her do something she didn't want to do. Those women could get him to go with them on dates with just a few blinks of their eyes and some well placed. She knew that reborn had no emotional attachment to them and that he was simply using them, letting them think that they were holding all the cards when that was actually him. He would never seriously date a woman and the relationship never lasted long.

Either he got bored or the woman finally realized just how sadistic he could be towards other people. More often than not it was the former. Shaking her head Tsuna looked at the man across from her. Longing filled her entire being. In truth she envied those women. It must have been wonderful to be held, kissed, caressed, hell just being near him. Looking out the window, Tsuna realized that they were in front of the mansion just as the car stopped. When her door opened, Tsuna took a deep breathe then, after letting it out, got out of the car and tried not to think about how everyone would react when they saw her.

Reborn watched as Tsuna took a deep breathe. 'She must be nervous.' He realized. Sure if it had been the regular Tsuna he would have expected it but since he had met this new Tsuna, he figured that all the emotions that had once been there were gone. This made him even more determined to find out what was wrong with her. This show of emotion showed him that the true Tsuna was still there, but she was hiding something. Something huge. Possibly more than one thing. If he didn't figure out what was making her like this soon he was going to go crazy. He wanted to see that smile again. He wanted to hear her laugh.

When he had found out that he would be getting his original body back he couldn't deny the excitement that coursed through him. Finally he would be able to be an adult again and maybe he could get Tsuna too. How he could develop feelings for his no good student still baffled but when she laughed or smiled he stopped thinking about why and just gave into the feelings. She had seen as an adult even when he was a baby. Maybe not at first but she had eventually, which was a lot sooner than he could say most people did. So when he had returned from Italy, he was upset to find that Tsuna had seemed to close herself off from him.

She still smiled and laughed but it was no longer directed to him. It was the one that she gave everybody. He had often felt the burning jealousy course through his entire being when she smiled or laughed at her Guardians. He had tried to make her jealous by flirting with other women, hoping that if she felt anything for him, she would ask, demand him to stop.

She never did. If anything the rift between the two of them had grown. Why would she no longer look at him? It was a question that still plagued him and one he was determined to find the answer to, but first he had to figure out what had caused her to be so withdrawn. And if he found out that the Stella Family had anything to do with it, the Family would no longer exist, and he would make sure of that.

_Finish_

_Hello everyone! As usual I would like to thank you all for taking the time to review. It is now an exciting thing for me to open my email and see all the people who added this story to their favorites or who want alerts for it or even add me as one of their favorite authors! So thank you. _ _I will try to update again soon. Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay! Here is another chapter. So a lot of people have been asking for longer chapters so I hope that this is a little better. I really liked this chapter. I think tat this one is my favorite so far. With that in mind I will let you all start the chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn**

All of the Guardians had gathered inside one of the meeting rooms, awaiting the long awaited reunion between them and their dear boss. Everyone was nervous, except Hibari who just looked bored and Mukuro was planning the best way to 'posses' Tsuna. Gokudera had taken to pacing the length of the room to try and calm down his nerves. Hibari was sitting in the window looking outside and trying to stay as far away from the other Guardians. Yamamoto was leaning against the wall facing the door and everyone else was sitting in various chairs scattered around the room.

What would Tsuna look like now? Had she even changed? Would she forgive them for leaving her alone for all of these years? What should they say when they saw her? These thoughts were running through all of their heads as they waited. However under their worry they knew that Tsuna wouldn't change. She could never hide anything from them, no matter how hard she tried to. That was just the way she was. She was open and bright and they were drawn to her no matter how much some of them denied. She was their Sky, surely they would know if something was wrong with her.

It had been several hours since Tsuna had arrived and they had not seen hair or hide of her, not that they expected any different. She had a lot of catching up to do with her duties. She was probably overwhelmed with all of the information that was being loaded into her brain. She would probably come into the room any minute and start crying about how she couldn't do this and how she didn't want to be the boss. Reborn would then come in and start complaining about how 'Dame-Tsuna never changes.' Then she would start yelling about how Reborn didn't understand anything and that this was all his fault anyway. Yes, Tsuna couldn't have changed that much.

They were broken out of their musings as the door opened. They all looked up in anticipation. But instead of Tsuna, Reborn and Dino stepped inside and closed the door. Looking at Reborn, Gokudera immediately demanded, "Where the hell is the Tenth? We don't want to see you we want..."

He never got to finish. As soon as he had opened his mouth Dino had paled and Leon had transformed into Reborn's favorite hand gun, which was now being pointed at him. Gokudera stiffened and was about to start yelling when Reborn's voice cut him off.

"This is a warning to all of you. Something has happened to Tsuna, something that she isn't telling anyone. When you meet her, she will not be happy or smiling or anything that I am sure you pictured her to be. She will probably only say a few things to you and she will not allow you any physical contact. Now, I am saying all of this for one reason. We are going to find out what is wrong. If she says anything that you think might be suspicious you will immediately report it to me. Are we clear?"

Nobody moved. They were in shock. They had fought so hard for their boss so she would keep smiling and yet something had happened and she had changed. Yamamoto was the first to unfreeze. "Ma, ma, Reborn. You can't be serious, right? I mean what could have happened to make her so unfeeling. Cause I mean this is Tsuna; nothing could have changed her that drastically, right?"

Tsuna looked at the reflection in front of her. That woman in the mirror could not be her, it just couldn't. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, no doubt about it but, that wasn't what had Tsuna so desperate for it not to be her. The woman looked so cold, like nothing had ever touched her heart, nothing had made her cry. It was like she was made of stone, of ice. Unfeeling and cold. She hated that this is what she had become. Her hands shaking, she reached out and touched the glass. The woman in the mirror did the same action. Tsuna could feel all the emotions in her start to well up. The tears that she wanted to cry were right there. Right in her grasp. If she wanted to, she could completely let go of all the emotions, the pain, the suffering, the longing, but at what cost? Looking at her reflection once more, she brought up her hand….

And slammed it against the glass, breaking the woman in the mirror.

Reborn had just got finished talking with the Guardians. They were in shock but that was understandable. He too had been in shock when he had first saw Tsuna. At least they had had a warning to the changes. Reborn walked down the long hallway towards Tsuna's room. When he was about three feet from the door he heard a shattering sound. He ran the rest of the way and quickly jerked the door open. His eyes widen at the scene that greeted him.

Glass was scattered across the floor. Tsuna was in front of the mirror, slightly bent over with a clenched fist on the mirror. The hand that had smashed the mirror was bleeding heavily, some of the shards embedded in it. He could only see her profile as she stared at the broken mirror. He was furious. What was she thinking? Had she finally lost her mind? Walking towards her, he wanted to yell at her, shake her, and get it through her head that she needed to talk to someone which meant talk to him. When he reached her, he stretched out his hand, making a move to touch her, when he heard her voice. The voice that he had been hoping to hear since he saw her again. The one that showed what she was feeling. But the emotion that was in it now broke his heart.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, did you know that? It wasn't supposed to."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. She was still looking at the mirror, unable to look away from the cold, hard thing she had become. She was shaking now. "I was supposed to stay the same. I wasn't supposed to change. You all left to protect me and I repay you all by changing into a person not even I can recognize."

Reborn was shocked. How did she know why they had left? Had her intuition picked it up? Putting those thoughts away for later, he reached out to pull her body away from the shattered mirror. She flinched, which he ignored. Pulling her body close to his, he cradled her there while being careful of her injured hand. Tsuna was surprised by this response. She had expected something different. Any other reaction she was prepared for, but this one. She buried her head into his shirt and sobbed, letting go of all the emotions that she had been experiencing since they, he, had left. And he just held her. Rocking her back and forth, not saying anything, just offering a silent comfort in his embrace.

Even after her sobs had quieted, he held her. When her tears had completely stopped, he slowly released her. Looking at her hand, he pulled her to the bathroom to take care of it. Sitting on the edge of the tub in the large bathroom, Tsuna watched as Reborn started fixing her hand up. It seemed no words were needed as Reborn worked. She knew that she couldn't go back. Now that he had seen her break down, the first in three years, she had to tell him what had happened. She was still scared though. After that break down, how would he view her?

He was going to murder someone. That, he was positive of. Reborn worked calmly on the outside, fixing Tsuna's hand wouldn't be too hard, but on the inside he was seething. Someone or something had broken her and forced her into this state and he was going to find out everything. He could tell that she understood that she was going to have to tell him. In reality she no longer had a choice. Her fate was sealed the moment he walked in on her breaking the mirror. Carefully removing the glass, he thought about how this could be a good thing. No he didn't like to see her hurting but now that she knew he was there for her, he could gently start pushing for information. Looking at her, he finally spoke.

"I was coming to get you to meet your Guardians. They are probably upset that we are taking so long but it can't be helped. You needed that since you probably kept every negative emotion hidden while we were gone."

He gave her a stern look, as he proceeded in wrapping her hand. "However as much as I admire you for being able to control your emotions that long. You will now be telling me _exactly_ what happened."

Tsuna stared at him for a long time. Did she really have to? What if he hated her because of it? She couldn't take it if he did that. She had tried staying strong for him, for her Guardians, for her loved ones and yet she had fallen apart so quickly after getting here. She started to shake again. What if she lost control of _**it**_?

Reborn could see that he was losing her. So he reached up and cupped her face in his hands. He stroked her cheeks bones and whispered, "Tsuna, its okay. No one is going to hate you. We are just worried about why you would start acting this way. In fact we are more worried that you hate us."

After he had finished he let his hands drop down from her face. He could see she was pale and that she was fighting with herself about telling him. He hoped she would. He didn't like not knowing anything about a situation, especially if it concerned her. Reborn was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice her move until she touched him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face there and in a whisper told him everything that had happened since he had left. All he could do was hold her and listen.

Time passed quickly the rest of the day. Tsuna had still not seen her Guardians and if she was honest with herself then she would admit that she was scared of what their reactions to her would be. Now however was to push those thoughts aside as she was confronted with a barrage of different mafia dons from the allied Families. She handled it well on the outside; she was cool calm and collected. On the inside, not so much. She was freaking out on how she was going to be able to remember all of the names and Families being presented in front of her. Really, she understood that the Vongola was a very large Family, but did there really need to be so many people. Feeling a hard stare on her back, she turned around and momentarily forgot her worries. Reborn smirked and gestured for her to come over to his side of the room. Excusing herself from her group of admirers, she quickly walked over to Reborn.

Watching Tsuna walk away from all those young men for him made Reborn a little smug. He watched as they threw jealous glances his way. The smirk on his face grew. When she reached him however, he let the smirk drop and in a low voice spoke.

"The Ninth has given you permission to leave. He knows of the current situation and wants you to rest. But before that I realized that you would probably want to see your Guardians."

Her face was a mix of happiness and stress before it once again became blank. Reborn sighed inwardly at the display. He knew it would take a while before she started showing her emotions like she did before and the thought made him furious. The Stella Family would be no more once he got a hold on them. They would wish that they were never born. Quickly dropping the thought, he motioned for Tsuna to follow him as they weaved through the maze like hallways of the mansion. After a short while, he stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"They are in here. I will wait here. When you are ready to leave I will show you the way back to your room."

As Reborn said this he started to make himself comfortable against the wall. Tsuna looked at him and gabbed his arm. Bring his head up to stare at her, he raised his eyebrow. The pleading look on her face made him sigh.

"Fine, fine, I'll go with you but do not start making this a habit, understand?"

She smiled. It was the first real smile that he had seen from her in a long time. Shaking his head he wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

When the door opened and Reborn walked in, every single one of the Guardians glared. They wanted their boss, not him so why did he keep showing up? Noticing their glares he sent one right back. Really if he had had his way then she wouldn't have to deal with these idiots right now. She had just told _him_ what was wrong. She needed her rest from carrying that hidden burden for so long. But she wanted to see them and he couldn't tell her no, _now._

Tsuna stared at her Guardians from behind Reborn. They had all grown up so much. Everyone was taller now, even Chrome. Lambo's hair was starting too settled down out of its afro but it was still a curly mess. They all looked mature now and it was almost intimidating. Before she could notice anymore, Reborn's voice brought her out of her musings. "Are you going to stand behind me all day or are you going to come out and say hello?"

She looked up to see Reborn looking over his shoulder to look at her. She nodded and slowly left the safety from behind him. Her Guardians stared. She kept a blank face on, unsure how to react to these older versions of her friends. But since they weren't saying anything she offered a hesitant smile. All hell broke loose. Lambo and Chrome threw themselves at her and enveloped her into a suffocating hug. Gokudera and Ryohei started yelling, while Mukuro tried to make some perverted comments over the noise. Yamamoto laughed and slung an arm around her, telling her it was great to see her again. Hibari just nodded before jumping out the window and disappearing. Through all of the chaos Tsuna looked over at Reborn with hope in her eyes. He just smirked. They knew everything would be okay. Everyone was together now. Tsuna smiled glad to be home.

_Finished_

_Wow, this is the longest thing I have ever written. I hoped you all have enjoyed it and that you will leave reviews. Thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_I am back! Aren't you all so happy? I finally found time to type this and I liked how it turned out. Hopefully you like it too but please don't kill me, k? Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and if you haven't already check out Marriage of Peace. You might like that one too! Please, read and enjoy! See you at the bottom._

_(Several days later)_

Tsuna sighed. It had been such a long day, so full of stress. Stretching her arms over her head, she smiled. It had been a long day but she wished that it would never end. It had felt so wonderful to see her Family again. Reborn had even stayed during the entire exchange, which Tsuna was extremely grateful for. He had kept her grounded and had kept her from running away everyone. She quickly changed her clothes form the uncomfortable dress. Slipping on some shorts and a tank top she readied herself for bed. Sinking into the soft mattress, she continued to think. A lot had happened in the last couple days. After three years of holding everything in, being strong and not crying, she had gone and told Reborn everything after only a couple of days.

She chuckled lightly at the thought. She should have just told him in the first place and saved herself the trouble. But if she had…he wouldn't have held her like he did. Blushing at the thoughts now circling around in her head, she tried desperately to ignore them. It was all in vain. She remembered the feeling of his hard body against hers as she cried. Remembered his hot breath against her neck as he breathed out. The strong arms that held her to his body as she shook, hoping and praying against all odds that he didn't hate her for being so weak. Sighing once again, Tsuna turned over to her side. She really loved him. It killed her to admit it but she needed to be honest with herself. He would probably never see her as a woman and even if he did, he would never see her as someone he could love. She winced at the thought.

Reaching over to the bedside table, Tsuna cut off the light and prepared for sleep. Hopefully it would be restful, without the constant nightmares that always seemed to plague her now-a-days. She prayed that this wasn't a dream. If it was, then she wasn't sure how she would be able to cope when she woke up.

Reborn stared hard at Dino making the other man squirm. He really didn't want to believe what he had just heard but there really was no other option. When he asked Dino to get the stuff in the syringe tested, he had also given Dino a blood sample from Tsuna. It had been from some of the tissues he had used to clean her hand when she had broken the mirror. It had just been a precaution, something that his intuition told him to do. Now he almost wished that he had never done it.

Tsuna had told him that she had been injected with some liquid when she had gotten into a fight with one of the members of the Stella family. He had hoped that it was some other type of medication, but he should have known better. Shamal had analyzed the liquid and had discovered how it worked. Apparently it created an alter ego of sorts. A demented, demon like alter ego. It took control of the host and made them do out of control things. However, it took two doses of the stuff to have the full effect and since Tsuna had only gotten one, she would be alright for now. But it definitely explained why she had problems with her emotions and sleeping.

Reborn's hand fisted into a ball, his knuckles turning white. The Stella family would pay, that he would make sure of but first they, meaning he, had to get that _**thing **_out of her mind and body. Looking over at Shamal, who had come in with Dino, he asked, demanded, "Is there anyway to get it out of her?"

Shamal looked Reborn over carefully. The man looked like he was about to go on a murderous rampage. His knuckles white, his body almost shaking from the strain of not doing anything rash and a furious glare on his face. Sighing, Shamal nodded, noting when some of the strain he had seen before disappeared.

"There is but you won't like it Reborn. The only way that I can think to remove the thing is to have someone enter her head and force it out. They will probably have to live through some of her worst memories and then they will have to obliterate the thing from her mind. It could completely damage her mind and if that doesn't happen and it works out well then she will know that someone has seen some of the darkest parts of her mind."

Reborn's tension level seemed to have gone back up. Of course in his mind, his jealousy also spiked. For someone other than him to have those parts of her was unacceptable. _He _was the one she was supposed to come to. _He_ was the one she was supposed to trust and _he_ wasn't going to let anybody into her head. Turning to Shamal, he spoke.

"What if I did it?"

(_Authors note: I was going to end it right here but I was getting so into this chapter I would be torturing myself along with you so I continued, YAY!)_

Shamal looked shocked but thought about it. Reborn did posses a sun flame which would increase the chances of her recovery due to its healing properties but…

"What do you think Tsuna would say? She is apart of this and it is her head you will be going inside of. Maybe you should ask her. If she does let you then she might have a better chance of recovery because of your sun flame, but remember she does have a sun Guardian."

Reborn glared, making Shamal flinch. Holding up his hands in a surrender motion, he gave into Reborn's unspoken request.

"All you have to do is enter a little of your flame into the center of her forehead. That should transport you into her subconscious mind. After that, I can only guess. More than likely her mind will show you all of the things that she has been keeping in a way to relieve its burden. She will probably be with the alter ego somewhere in the very back of her mind. That's all I can tell you."

Nodding, Reborn left the room, eager to finally be able to help Tsuna.

Tsuna jerked awake at the sound of her door being thrown open. It wasn't loud enough to cause any alarm to anyone else besides her so no one came to investigate. Looking at the door she saw Reborn. Thinking something was wrong she sat up. "What's wrong Reborn? Did something happen?"

Seeing Reborn shake his head, she calmed down. Looking at him she raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Smirking, he told her, "I know how we can get that thing out of your head. However, your gonna have to trust me."

Tsuna stared at him for a long moment. She was surprised. How could she not trust this man? Sure he made her mad, made her do things she didn't want to do but not trust him? That was impossible! He never misleads her and she knew that he wouldn't lie about things unless he thought it was for her own good. A strange look came into her eyes before she closed them and replied softly. "I'll always trust you Reborn. I promise."

His breath almost hitched at her words. It made him ridiculously happy to hear her say that to him. Not many people would say that to him. Walking over to her slowly, he sat down beside her on the bed. Placing his forefinger against her forehead he breathed out. Slowly he allowed a bit of his flame to enter her body. When he felt the darkness of her mind, he felt anger towards the people that had created those spots. Even himself. Before his mind mingled with hers and he completely faded, he felt a hand over his and heard a soft whisper.

"I love you, Reborn."

_Finished_

_Wow. So that was a lot of stuff in such a short chapter. Well I really wanted to update and I was typing this and I really liked how it ended. Well I hope you really enjoyed this chapter and I hope to read your reviews very soon! Until next time! :D _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! It is so nice for you to be back! So this chapter is probably really bad. I found it harder than I thought I would to do this chapter. Hopefully you at least like it enough to keep reading cause I love all of you for reading my story. Even if you don't review I do get excited when I see all the people who have added this story to their favorite and/or alert list. Thank you so much! _

The memories came in a seemingly never ending stream. They had started off slow, just simple images of Tsuna's younger days. Days when words were barely understandable and her father seemed to be around more often. Then they picked up speed. And with the speed the emotions she felt also came, nearly driving him insane. Bullies pushing her down, laughing as she cried for them to stop. The pain of being made fun of sweeping through both of their beings. Watching as other children play and laugh together, while the loneliness of being left out nearly overwhelmed the both of them.

He was no longer just Reborn. He was Tsuna. Everything she had ever felt in her life he would now feel. The memories seemed to pass by to fast for him to comprehend but at the same time he saw and felt everything in perfect clarity. He saw everything from her point of view. He watched as the years he didn't know her passed by his eyes. He felt his own emotions too. He felt rage at the bullies for tormenting her, that was his job. He felt sorrow when she cried because she was lonely and even more so when he saw the years that she had gotten used to the feeling.

He saw himself for the first time through her eyes. There was disbelief at seeing a baby claiming to be an assassin and then a world full of pain when said baby kicked her in the head. He wanted to laugh at her thoughts of what the world was coming to when babies decided to be hitmen.

Every bullet he hit her with, every time he kicked her he felt the pain. He winced as his baby self landed yet another hard kick to her skull. He decided that when he finally got out of her head he would congratulate her for not suffering from brain damage during her training years.

It was during these memories of past training sessions, or torture sessions as Tsuna dubbed them, that Reborn noticed a shift in Tsuna's perception. Somewhere in between the fight for the Vongola rings and the war in the future, Tsuna's view of him had shifted. No longer was there disbelief over what he could do in that body. She had seemed to stop thinking of his as a baby altogether. This surprised him. He had not observed this change until after the war in the future. How had she been able to hide this change for that span of time?

Reborn traveled deeper into her memories.

The emotions for him once again changed. This time it was in a way that surprised him. Whenever his baby self turned and looked at her, her heartbeat sped up rapidly. He could feel a blush trying to form on her, their, cheeks. She was always nervous around him though she acted the way that she always had, concealing her thoughts and emotions behind her usual screams and complaints.

He didn't understand both the emotions and how she hid them from him. It wasn't until he got to one particular memory that it all became clear. It had been with Nana and Bianchi, with them talking about how Nana and her idiot husband, at least in Reborn's opinion, had met. It seemed like a trivial memory. Nothing important but the thoughts came with it were anything but trivial in Reborn's opinion. He had thought he had been hearing things when she said that she loved him. But here was the proof in her thoughts. His determination to help her escalated. When this was over he would tell her everything.

When he felt her reaction to him in his adult form, he felt smug. Though when he felt the emotions she did when had flirted with other women, he flinched. Reborn was angry that she thought she wasn't better than those though. They would definitely have to work on that.

The memories continued to fly. In fact they seemed to pick up speed.

He saw the attack that had happened when none of them where there. The one that ended with him now looking through her private thoughts. Angered swelled within him along with a little pride as she fought back. He felt the needle enter the skin. He felt the searing pain as the liquid was forced into her veins. The rest was a blur to the both of them. There was a punch, a gunshot, swearing and then her lungs were begging for air as she went running. When she finally stopped it seemed like she had run for miles.

Then the memories stopped. He was in front of a mirror, staring at something that looked almost identical to Tsuna. The thing smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth, an evil glint in its eyes. It placed its hands against the glass and started pushing at it. When nothing happened, it snarled before that disgusting grin once more appeared on its face.

"_So you're the oh so famous Reborn. I was wondering if I was ever going to meet you. Of course if you had met me the way you were supposed to we wouldn't have this damn mirror in the way."_

Its voice was a sickening sweet sound. Reborn had to fight the urge to gag at the things words. Though the meaning of its words made him curious and tense. Narrowing his eyes he too spoke, "What do you mean?"

It laughed. Reborn couldn't help but cringe at the sound. It was like the grating sound of nails against a chalkboard. "_I mean that if the idiots that were given the mission of putting me inside the Decimo had completed it then she would be the one in the mirror, not me. Though I must say, she has done an excellent job of keeping things from me. Especially when I bargained with her. She gives me some information then I give her some information. It was simple really but she saw through the whole thing._"

Its grin never left its face the entire time it spoke. Reborn glared at it before focusing on a way to get it out of Tsuna. Looking at the mirror he realized that it was really apart of Tsuna. It merely looked apart of her conscience. That was probably a defense put in incase a mission failed. So what if he…

Reborn gripped the sides of the mirror. The Tsuna look-a-like screeched. It started yelling insults, it beat against the glass and it screeched some more. Ignoring it was difficult but Reborn prevailed and started focusing on his flame. He wrapped it around the mirror, pushing it through the glass into the world where the double ganger resided. It screamed. Reborn flinched at the sound but continued to push his flame in. He didn't stop until ashes were the only remains to the mirror.

Reborn breathed out a sigh of relief. That had been easier than he had expected. Then he noticed he felt like he was burning. It made him want to scream. In fact he was. No not him, he realized, Tsuna. He fought against his own continence trying to reconnect with his own body.

When he finally did, he almost had a heart attack. While Tsuna wasn't screaming, she was definitely in pain. Her skin was hot to the touch and sweat dripped off her body. This was what Shamal had been talking about. It would be easy to get rid of the _thing _in her mind but it was also in her veins. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid as to not think of that. She gently cradled her against his chest before running to the infirmary, where he knew Shamal would be.

Hopefully she would forgive him; hopefully she would be okay… A hand against his face made him suddenly stop. Looking down he saw that it was Tsuna's. She smiled gently before whispering.

"Thank you Reborn. I will be okay, I promise. I just need some sleep. I love you."

His eyes widened. When did start reading his mind? Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Shaking his head, he bent his head down and kissed her forehead. "I know, just rest. I will be there when you wake up. We have some things to talk about when you do."

She bobbed her head once before the fever once again took hold over her. Rushing toward the infirmary once more, he gently laid her on a bed before yelling for

Shamal. He watched as the doctor put her on some IVs and got a clothe for her head.

She would be just fine. He would make sure of it. He did love her after all. __

_Finished_

_Wow so it wasn't the longest chapter but I definitely hoped you enjoyed it a little. Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading, so until next time! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

It had been six days. Six, very long, very worry filled days. Reborn looked across the bed at Tsuna. Her breathing was heavy and sweat was dripping from her body. Reborn gently wiped the sweat from her face. Shamal had hooked her to an IV on the first day, when her fever showed no signs of breaking. Of course he had not just been lazing about for the last six days. No, he had been gathering all the information that he could on the liquid that had been injected into Tsuna. Shamal, after further study, realized that an antidote would be needed to fully cleanse the liquid from her system completely. Until the antidote was given, she would stay in this fever state.

Shamal had made it very clear that the longer that Tsuna stayed in this state, the more damage would be done to her body and her brain. If they waited too long then Tsuna might not wake up at all due to all the brain damage the fever could have done. That worried Reborn more than anything. Losing Tsuna just wasn't an option. Over the past six days the fever seemed to be getting worse. This of course caused the Guardians to work even harder on gathering information about the Stella Family.

With Tsuna's fever getting worse day by day, they could no longer afford to keep gather information, no matter how vital it was. She would be dead if they waited any longer. Reborn put a large hand on her face and stroked her cheek gently. She leaned her face into his touch, making him smile tiredly at the cute display that was just Tsuna. Standing slowly he released a long sigh.

Giving her one last glance, Reborn left the room to see how the Guardians were coming in their search for information. After he had admitted Tsuna into the infirmary, he had gone and explained to the Guardians the details of Tsuna's 'illness.' He didn't tell them everything, some things he only wanted to be between Tsuna and himself, but he gave them enough info for them to realize that Tsuna had been attacked and needed an antidote to get better. Since then they had been working furiously to get all the information about Tsuna's condition that they could get. They hadn't seen her in three years and not days after they are all reunited, she falls sick.

Walking down the maze of hallways, Reborn finally found the door he was looking for. When he entered, he saw that everyone but Shamal had already gathered. That was fine, Reborn needed to get the Guardians reports anyway. The Guardians immediately jumped up at the sound of the door opening and looked in his direction to see if he had any news on Tsuna's condition. "Calm down. She hasn't gotten better but she hasn't gotten any worse either. Now tell me everything that you have found since last night. Gokudera, you start." Reborn flinched inside his head at the lie. They could yell at him later for keeping the information from him if they wanted but he needed them focused in order for them to do their jobs.

Gokudera nodded. "We have finally found the hideout of the Stella Family. We have surrounded the base and are currently gathering all of the information we can at this point. All the information is being processed. Their security and computer system has been hacked and that data is also being processed. It should be ready by in the morning. We should be able to at least find out how to create the antidote if not steal it altogether."

Reborn nodded, holding in the excitement that was filling him. Finally, something for him to take all his frustration and anger out on. The Stella Family really were stupid for having messed with Tsuna. Looking at the Guardians, who were holding in their own excitement, he smirked. "Well I guess that means that within the next 48 hours we will be having a nice chat with the Stella Family on how to treat a Vongola Boss."

_She was on fire. Everything hurt. Everything burned. It felt as though was turning into ashes. She wanted to scream, to yell for Reborn, her Guardians, anyone that could help her. But it wasn't just the physical pain that was getting to Tsuna. It was the mental pain too. Flashes of memories? Future expectations? Whatever they were, they used her Guardians and Family as the focus point. Their screams of pain and the horror that showed on their faces echoed in her head. And it was her who put it there. She wanted to stop herself, wanted to cry and scream along with them but nightmare, she had no control. _

_She heard herself laugh at the fear and terror that surrounded her. In the back of her brain, she screamed at herself to wake up. She couldn't take anymore of this, it was killing her. So when the dream vanished she almost cried in relief. Tsuna was thankful for the silence that was now there in place of the screams, in fact, it was almost comforting. Until she heard that horrid laugh again. But now it was directed at her. The demon that had been living inside her head for the past three years had finally decided that using force would be the only way to take over this body. Tsuna steeled herself for the attacks that were about to come from the demon. _

_After having lived with it for so long, she was now getting a chance to fight back. And she was going to make the most of it. She had too much at stake for her to lose now. Her friends that were fighting for her. Her family. Reborn. The hitman that had turned her life upside down in so many ways. The man that she had found herself in love with despite all the odds. The man whom she trusted the most in the world. Reborn. If she gave up fighting now, he would find a way to bring her back to life and put her through all the training she had had to endure the first time._

_No, this was definitely a battle that she could not lose. _

Ricardo was in an amazing mood. In fact he was almost walking on air he was so happy. Finally after so many years of waiting, the drug was taking effect on that disgusting excuse of a Mafia Don. Ricardo almost laughed. The stupid girl had thought that just by fighting it, she could overcome the drug. _'Not likely'_ he thought with satisfaction. Sure it had taken much longer than it should have, mostly because of the incompetent member of the Stella family that he had sent by mistake, but that no longer mattered.

When the drug, which his scientist had some long, gibberish name for it that he couldn't remember, had first been brought to him by his scientists and researchers, he had been skeptical of the actual effects it would have on an enemy. So he ordered them to show him exactly what it did. He is a man of actions, not words.

Knowing what their boss was like, they showed him a video of the drug being tested on a spy that had been found within the Stella Family. After the injection the spy still refused to tell who had sent him. The video fast forwarded several days and Ricardo had been amazed. The once defiant man, who had refused to scream under any of the torture that his men had done was now screaming and clutching his head in agony. He kept screaming that he was burning, that somebody needed to help him put this fire out.

James, his lead scientist, entered the view of the camera and stooped down next to the screaming man. Talking to him and saying words that Ricardo couldn't hear, the man stopped screaming and answered whatever James had asked him. He took a good look at the man now and smirked. His eyes were completely blank. He moved with a zombie like quality and answered all of the questions that he was asked.

Chuckling to himself, Ricardo leaned back in his chair and relaxed. Soon, he would reap the benefits of having the most influential family under his control. Sure it would only be in the shadows but that was needed. Some of the Families that had allied with Vongola would immediately withdraw their support if they knew that the Stella Family and the Vongola had come to an 'agreement'. Most would be suspicious from the very start if that happened. The best part was none of her Family were even aware of it.

Reborn moved through the shadows without a sound. The base for the Stella Family was surprisingly under guarded. A child could walk through the front door and nobody would have noticed. This lax in security put Reborn on edge. A mafia base was supposed to be a highly secure place. A base this quiet could mean a number of things, none of which were good.

Static filled Reborn's ear, signaling that someone was trying to communicate with him through the earpiece he was wearing. Stopping, he waited. _"This is Yamamoto reporting in. I am in position and waiting for orders." _

"_Gokudera here, Reborn-san. I too am waiting for orders."_

"_So is the great Lambo-sama."_

"_I am ready too Reborn-san. Mukuro-sama is with me."_

"_Kufufufufufu, I am ready for the torture to begin."_

"_Hn, I am in place."_

Reborn smirked at the enthusiasm they all had for this mission. Messing with Vongola had been one of the worst decisions that the Stella Family would ever make. Messing with Tsuna, an even greater one. The moment the Allied Families realized that Tsuna had been harmed, there would have been no stopping them. In a way, Reborn was doing them a favor by eliminating them now. Heh, this was going to be fun. Once again moving through the shadows, he quickly approached his destination. The Boss' office. Smirking and thinking of all the havoc they were about to cause Reborn gave the signal. "Let's have some fun."

_Hahaha so it has been a while hasn't it? Sorry, sorry. I had a really bad case of writer's block but I'm back with a new chapter, so YAY! Sorry for the extremely late update and for the shortness of it. I thought that this would be the best place to stop for now. You can all thank dream-of-silent-death for inspiring me to finish this chapter. I will put the link for the picture she drew on my profile page soon so be looking forward to that. _

_Friday my spring break will start and my Aunt's house had no internet as terrible as that is. So for the next week I will be trying to finish up this story. That should be in about 2-3 chapters. Look forward to that and I will post again soon._

_Thanks for all the reviews; I really, really loved them! _


	9. Chapter 9

In hindsight, Ricardo realized that he should have expected this. He knew Vongola was number one in the Mafia world. It was a common fact. Ricardo had simply shook his head at the people who cowered at the mere name of the Vongola. Sure they were an old Family but that meant nothing to him. No one would make him bow and do their bidding like that. The people who did bow to the Vongola and catered to them, were cowards in his book. Ricardo should have also remembered the rumors that his Family had heard concerning the relationship between the famous hitman Reborn and his target. Sure, it wasn't uncommon to hear a rumor like that. People liked to talk and the teacher student relationship between the weakling and the hitman was a prime target to this. He told his family members so stop listening to the gossip of woman and find out some real information.

He had laughed his people for believing that those rumors were even a possibility. That had been a mistake. Just like it had been a mistake to believe that eight people could never bring down his entire Family. In his mind, not even the Vongola could destroy what he had created. Sure. He hadn't been the one to found the Stella family but his blood line had so he might as well had found it, in his mind. Yes, if Ricardo had been smart and listened to his Family, and the rumors and maybe even his common sense then he would probably not be staring down the barrel of a gun with a very frightening hitman on the other end. Well, no one accused him of being smart.

_Tsuna panted. This thing just didn't fight fair. Every time she attacked it, the stupid demon would morph into some she cared about. Every time she landed a punch, a cry of agony would leave one of her loved ones mouth. This battle was not only physically taxing but mentally as well. She had to kill this thing but how could she do that when it looked exactly like the people she held so dearly in her life. These moments of hesitation she made in between her hits were going to get her killed, or in this case, possessed. The demon before her morphed back into its Tsuna-like shape, all the while giggling like no tomorrow. Tsuna grimaced at the sound. It was like nails scraping a chalk board. _

"_Oh silly, silly Tsuna. This is why your so weak. Caring for all of those people leaves so many weak points. Destroying any one of those weak points and it will destroy your entire world wouldn't it?" the giggling resumed and Tsuna tried not to flinch at the sound. Tsuna glared at the demon. "They are not weak points! They are my family and my friends. I would do anything to save them and keep them from being harmed. Something like yourself wouldn't understand that!"_

_It was silent between the two of them before the demon started to cackle. " GIVE ANYTHING? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL GIVE! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU'LL MAKE THIS OUT ALIVE! HAHAHAHAHA YOU MUST BE DREAMING!" The demon continued to cackle. Slowly the demon settled down and grinned at Tsuna. Tsuna felt dread rush through her veins at the demons words. In a much quieter voice the demon continued. "Yes, this will kill you. Even if you do defeat me, even if you get the antidote, it will kill you. Not even your precious family can save you._

(Earlier in the Masion)

Reborn crept down the hallway as silent as a shadow. He had already seen and killed several men on the way to this particular hallway. They had all been underlings so he doubted that they knew anything about the poison, as he had come to think of it, nor the antidote. Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome should be in the lab area, working through the files and the scientists. All of which would be destroyed. Gokudera and Yamamoto would be working the outside of the house, making sure no one or anything got out and escape. Reborn frowned. He was sure Tsuna would despise the way he was thinking even if she understood the reasoning behind it.

She hated hurting people until they hurt someone she cared for. If it was her they hurt, it wouldn't matter in her mind because someone she cared for was unhurt because of her sacrifice. To Reborn this was unacceptable. She should never be hurt in place for anyone, actually she should never be hurt at all unless he was the one that caused it, and this had been one of the reasons he had taken the Guardians to Italy with him and not Tsuna. He had to train them and show them how to protect themselves so she would never feel like she had to be hurt in their place. But knowing Tsuna she would anyway.

Reborn quickly refocused on his mission. He needed to get to the Stella Family's Boss' office before Gokudera blew up the place. Reborn grinned to himself. The idiot Boss would probably think that Reborn would shoot him right there in his office. That poor, poor idiot. If he thought he was going to get off that easy then he had another thing coming.

Shamal watched Tsuna as she slept. Looking at her as she sweated buckets wasn't much fun but he was worried. The fever that Tsuna had was getting worse by the minute. If it continued at this level for much longer, Tsuna would end up with brain damage to some extent. The fever was getting way too high and was lasting way to long. If Reborn didn't hurry up with that magical antidote of his, Shamal didn't even know what could happen.

Shamal leaned over and removed the wet cloth he had placed on her head minutes before. All the cold water was gone and it felt completely dry. Sighing again he called in some of the other doctors and asked them to ready an ice bath for her. it might help some but at this point he didn't even know if she would wake up or not.

_Hahaha…well here is the new chapter. Or the end of it anyway. So I'm sure you are all made or at least dissapionted that I have left you with a cliff hanger. Well I did this for two reasons. One- I felt that this would be a great stopping place and Two- because I have always wanted to create a really obvious cliff hanger…hhhhhmmmm this could be fun! (I'm kidding I'm kidding,…sort of) well as always please review and tell me what you think and I will be sure to get my next (and possibly last) chapter out for Forgotten_

_I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: Reborn will probably be OOC near the middle/end of the chapter. Just a heads up.**_

_Tsuna could feel herself burning. Her whole body was on fire. Her cells screamed for water as her lungs screamed for air. Tsuna wasn't sure if the burning was coming from her fever or from all of the fighting she had been doing. Either way the burning was painful. It made her lose concentration and it slowed her movements, delaying her reaction time. _

_When you're fighting a demon that is trying to take over your body and planning to kill your friends after doing so, these could be really bad things. As the demon landed another hit, the fire seemed to increase. '**I didn't think that it could get any hotter. Guess I was wrong.'** Shoving these thoughts out of her head, Tsuna prepared to attack. At least she was until her body felt like it was dropped into freezing water._

When Shamal lowered Tsuna into the ice bath he had expected her to struggle. It would have only been natural. Her body was going from one extreme temperature to another. He had also expected her to scream because of the very same reasons. However, just because he expected her to do these things didn't mean he was prepared for them. When her body had fully entered the water she had let out a blood curdling scream and had proceeded to thrash around. Gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut, Shamal tightened his grip on her body and had held her in place. He prayed that Reborn got back soon, he wasn't sure how much of this he, or Tsuna, could take.

Gokudera and Yamamoto ran down the empty hallway, their foot falls making the only sound between them. Looking around at the damaged walls both concluded that one of the other Guardians had already been through here. Well that made their job easier. Moving farther down the hallway they came to a large metal door. Gokudera nodded to Yamamoto before moving out of the way. With a couple well placed swings of his sword, the metal door was in pieces and the both of them were making their way into the lab. Once entering the lab they split up.

Yamamoto was to distract the scientists as Gokudera gathered the recipe for the formula or hopefully the formula itself. Normally Gokudera would be upset over the fact that he wasn't fighting while the baseball freak was but with his bombs he would destroy the whole lab before they got what they needed. And that would mean any chance of saving his boss would be lost. This was unacceptable. So he put up with the baseball idiot doing all the work. Running over to the master computer, inserted the flash drive and hacked into the computer. Once he had all the files on the computer downloading, Gokudera ran to the back of the lab where the refrigerators were.

He had thought he would have a hard time finding the formula and the antidote to it. When he opened the door to the only refrigerator in the back room his eye twitched. Inside were several rows of the same clear liquid on one shelf. On another shelf was a milky liquid again lined in rows. Every bottle was labeled neatly with "formula" or with "antidote". His eye twitch just got worse. _'These people must be absolute idiots if they this is the only thing they have discovered. Not only that, they have to label the stuff so that they know what it is. IT'S THE ONLY THING IN THERE!'_

After grabbing several vials of each liquid, Gokudera ran back over to the computer and ejected the flash drive. In one of his pockets of his jacket he placed the vials and the flash drive. From his other pocket he pulled out a homemade bomb. Several pieces of dynamite had been taped together. The wicks were also taped together. Putting it on the counter, Gokudera pulled out his lighter and light the wick. Running back the way he had came, he yelled for Yamamoto, who quickly appeared by has side. They both ran out of the lab and down the hallway as the bomb detonated.

Reborn watched the man at the end of his gun with a mixture of rage and predatory satisfaction. The stupid man was trying to plea for his life. _'Ha, he would never be able to beg enough. Nothing he could ever do would be able to make-up for what he did to Tsuna. Nothing.'_ Reborn snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps running toward the room he was in. Looking at the door, he waited for the person to appear. He was pleasantly surprised to see Lambo at the doorway.

He was panting and his clothes were in disarray. Looking at Reborn, he panted out, "Everything has been set, Gokudera and Yamamoto have already taken care of the lab, and Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome have taken care of most of the members and have investigated their warehouses. They have also set up everything." After he finished his report he turned to glare at Ricardo as he waited for Reborn to give him his orders. Reborn smirked at the violent flinch that Ricardo made at the glare. "Good. We will be leaving now." Turning back to Ricardo he grinned wolfishly and raised his gun.

_The icy feeling that went though her body helped numb the pain. After so many days of continual pain the numbness was welcomed with open arms. It might have frightened some people but for Tsuna it gave her, her first clear thoughts since Reborn and the others left. Of course the relief was only temporary but it helped her. Looking at the demon across from her she figured that she was going to need all the help she could get. As it was she was winning. The demon was in a blood mess and it seemed that she would only need to deliver one more attack. _

_As she was getting ready for her next attack, a blinding pain went through her body. She doubled over, clutching her chest as she heard the demon give a cackling laughter. **"I told you, I told you! Hahahahahahaha! Even if you beat you would die!**" Another wave of pain ripped through her chest and she fought to breathe. Still struggling even as her eyesight began to blur her surroundings together, she put all that was left of her power into an attack. Firing at the demon that had made her life hell for the past two years, she grinned in triumph at the scream of agony it gave. "I won…" _

Shamal had known that there had been a possibility of Tsuna going into cardiac arrest. It had been one of the reasons he had been so concern about her fever. Sure, cardiac arrest wasn't usually common when associated with a fever but this wasn't a normal fever and it had lasted a long time. Her heart was probably as tired as she was and it wanted a break. But the break that her heart wanted would kill Tsuna and he couldn't let that happen. When he had taken her out of the ice bath the second time, he had noticed that her breathing was increasingly shallow and uneven. He quickly hooked her heart monitor on and then swore. Her heart was beating way too fast. Any moment her heart could just stop. Yelling for one of the assistants to get the defibrillation paddles, Shamal prayed that everything would be alright after this. He waited impatiently for the paddles to charge (even if it was a couple only a couple seconds, it felt like an eternity) and then placed them against her chest.

There were only a couple of times that Reborn had ever been scared. Most of those times had happened after he had met Tsuna. Out of all those times nothing had prepared him for the terror that he was dealing with now. "What do you mean she's in a coma! We gave her the antidote and when we got here her fever had already broken, so why isn't she awake!" he saw Shamal flinch at his loud voice. Reborn narrowed his eyes. Something was off about the way Shamal wouldn't look him right in the eye. "You know something that you aren't telling me. I suggest you tell me now." Reborn's voice was cold and promised torture if he wasn't given what he wanted. Shamal sighed and rubbed his head. He had hoped to avoid telling Reborn this. Or at least for Reborn to find out while he was still around, the man would have found out any way. Looking over at Reborn he held up his hands in surrender.

"Her fever escalated while you were out. I had to put her in an ice bath. I kept her in the ice bath for fifteen minute intervals. It was working well but when I took her out the fourth time, her breathing was different and when I looked at her heart monitor her heart was beating way to fast. I had to use the paddles.

When I used them the first time it was too late and her heart sopped so I had to do it again. I got her heart back to normal and then you showed up and gave her the antidote. Her body went through a lot of stress, not just this week but also the past two years. The best thing I can tell you is to talk to her, hold her hand. She might not talk to you but at least she will know your there. And you never know, she might wake up tomorrow or she might wake up ten years from now, but it all depends on her." sighing he put his hand on Reborn's shoulder. "Just visit her, okay? I will tell the others about Tsuna's condition. I figure you want some alone time with her." Reborn gave a slow nod and Shamal walked down the hallway to tell the others.

Hesitantly, Reborn walked into Tsuna's room. His heart wrenched at the sight of her. She was hooked up to a saline drip along with a heart monitor. Across her face was a mask so that she could get as much oxygen as possible. And she was entirely to still. The steady beat of her heart monitor and the slight rise and fall of her chest were the only indications that she was even alive. Walking to her bed side he sat in the chair beside it and took her hand. He closed his eyes as he placed her hand against his forehead. "Tsuna you better wake up soon. If you don't I will torture you all through the afterlife. You have to get up Tsuna." Reborn whispered desperately. "I have things I have to teach you and things that I have to tell you. How am I supposed to your reaction when I say I love you?"

_(If this hadn't been the last chapter I was so going to end it here but thank your luck stars that I decided not to. I mean he just said what you all wanted and have been waiting for and you don't know if she wakes up. It would be an amazing cliff hanger.)_

_Tsuna was playing inside the house. It was Sunday and, while Tsuna didn't have school today, it was raining, keeping the seven year old indoors. Nana was humming as she cooked dinner. Tsuna looked up from her coloring spot at the dinner table to see her mother's happily flushed face and dreamy stare. "Mama? Mama, are you okay? Your face is really red." Nana looked at her adorable little girl and giggled. "I'm fine Tsu-chan. Mama is just happy. She received a letter from Papa today." Nana once again giggled. Tsuna drew her eyebrows together thinking deeply about what her mother had said. "Why does that make you happy?" nana once again turned toward her daughter. Smiling at here child she thought about a way to explain it to her child. Nodding to herself when she thought of a way she could make Tsun-chan understand what she was feeling. "Tsun-chan you know that happy feeling when you see me or when I make you favorite food? Well when Mama thinks about Papa, she gets that feeling only a lot stronger. So when Papa sends Mama a letter she knows that he is thinking about her." _

_Still seeing the confusion in her eyes, Nana smiled softly, turned off the stove and walked over to Tsuna. Wrapping her arms around her daughter she said, "it's okay if you don't understand yet Tsu-chan. You just have to remember. Can you do that for me?" Tsuna looked at her mother in confusion. "Remember mama? What does Tsu-chan need to remember?" Nana only smiled. "Just remember Tsu-chan, somebody out there loves you even more than Papa loves Mama and he's waiting. So remember for him okay Tsu-chan?" still not understanding her mother's words, Tsuna nodded. Nana smiled and hugged her daughter tighter. Silence filled the kitchen as Tsuna struggled to remember what her mother had said she had forgotten._

Three days. It had been three days since Tsuna had been given the antidote. Three days of hell as everyone in Vongola, and their allies, prayed for the young boss' speedy recovery. Of course no one was more tormented than said boss' Guardians. They were all blaming themselves for the state Tsuna was in. Even Hibari was feeling a bit guilty for taking so long to get information on the Stella family. Of course he didn't let anybody know that. No felt as bad as Reborn though. He had given the orders to leave Japan, he had left her alone for two freaking years and then he can't even get the information he needed to save her fast enough.

He knew something was wrong when he first saw her in Japan and he didn't get it until they were here in Italy. But he knew that beating himself wasn't going to help Tsuna. If she knew that he was beating himself up over this then she would probably just blame herself for causing a problem. This wasn't true by any means. In fact, he _wanted_ to worry about her. She was his and he could worry if he wanted to. Reborn knew that the Guardians were having similar thoughts to his.

They all knew that Tsuna would be upset with them if she ever found out that they had thought that it was their fault she was in the condition that she was in. sighing to himself, Reborn once again made his way to Tsuna's room. She still hadn't moved from the spot she'd been in for three days. Feeling a little discouraged over the fact that she still hadn't moved, Reborn sat down and took her hand. Putting himself in the same position as he had the first day he had talked to her, Reborn simply sat with her hand to his forehead, softly running his thumb across the palm of her hand. Waiting, hoping, and praying that she would wake up soon.

_Tsuna usually locked her mother's hugs. They were warm and soft and filled with love. They were safe and Tsuna loved that her mother gave them so often. But today for some reason the arms that usually made her feel so safe and loved felt like they were caging her. Something was missing in the house. Something that was really important to Tsuna. Her mother was still there so it wasn't her so what could it be? Struggling out of her mother's arms, Tsuna moved from the kitchen into the hallway. Looking around at everything nothing seemed out of place. The door and the stairs were where they were supposed to be. Tsuna's and Nana's shoes were still in the foyer where they belonged. _

_Moving into the living room, Tsuna noticed how cold and empty it felt. Her face scrunched in concentration. Whatever was missing in here was important but it wasn't what had pulled Tsuna from her mother's arms. Leaving the room, she walked up the stairs to her room. The pull was getting stronger and stronger. She pushed open the door to see a man in a suit lying on her bed. Tsuna knew she should be screaming right about now. A man she didn't know was in her house but he seemed so familiar. Cocking her head to the side, she continued to stare at the man. He must have felt her gaze because he pulled the hat that had been covering his face off and sat up all the while smirking. Tsuna felt a warm feeling go through her and a smile start to appear on her face. This confused her. She took a hesitant step forward. The man looked amused at her childish curiosity. _

"_Dame-Tsuna, when are you going to wake up huh? I don't like to be kept waiting I have waited a long time for you. Can you really have forgotten me so easily?" the man's words confused her. She stopped moving toward him. He was so familiar. She knew him but at the same time she doesn't. It's not just his voice that is familiar but his words are as well. She knows that he is concerned for her which just confuses her even more. A pain went through her head. Clutching her head, she fell to her knees. It hurt! Squeezing her eyes closed she tries to keep from crying out loud. _

_She was so busy with the pain she never even heard him move from the bed to in front of her. Arms in circled her and held her against his strong chest. The movement surprised her. Not just cause he did it but also because she didn't mind it. The warm that had been growing in her since she had first laid eyes on the man increased. His smell was familiar. The pain in her head increased as he held her. She knew him, she knew him. She searched her brain for a clue on who this person was. Suddenly it hit her. Her eyes popped opened as memories came flooding back to her. "Re..born?"_

"Re..born?" Reborn's head shot up at the sound of his name. He tightened the grip he had on her hand and in hushed tones he answered her. "Yeah Dame-Tsuna, I'm right here. No worries okay?" her eyes were clenched shut before relaxing and slowly she opened them. She blinked several times so her eyes could adjust to the bright lights. She turned her head slightly to get a better look at him. "Re..born." she said again, her voice low and slightly raspy from drinking anything for several days. She slowly lifted her hand pressed it to the side of his face, stroking it, a soft smile on her face. Reborn closed his eyes in bliss at the gently touch.

Tsuna then slid her hand behind his neck and jerked him forward. Surprised by the amount of strength she had after sleeping for so long, Reborn lost his balance and fell almost completely on top of her. Reborn shot her an annoyed glance. "What are you trying to do, you idiot? I could have seriously hu…" the rest of what Reborn had to say was lost when Tsuna gently pressed her lips against his, silencing him completely. His eyes widened in surprise before he smirked and returned the kiss just as gently. Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers, moving his hand up to her cheek and stroking it gently. He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "I'm home." Her voice was soft as she whispered the words into his palm. His smile widened. "Welcome back."

_Finished_

_Wow! Let me tell you, this took forever to get done. I was really unsure about how I wanted to end this but I like how it turned out. I think it was kind of cute. But tell me what you think. I might add some more about Reborn and Tsuna after she recovers but for right now I am marking this story as done. Thanks for reading, leave a review and tell me what you think about it. If you have any requests on what you think you would want to see if I add more chapters then tell me and I will see what I can do._

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_


End file.
